


The Current Status of Tsukki's Virginity and Other Things Kuroo Knows Nothing About

by gayikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, oblivious!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayikawa/pseuds/gayikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo liked to believe that he knew everything of any significance about Tsukki, but when Tsukki suddenly knows everyone on campus, Kuroo has no idea what's going on. He was trying to be respectful but this is getting ridiculous. Who are these people and what do they know that he doesn't?</p><p>Alternatively, Kuroo makes a big assumption about Tsukki's dating history and life is here to correct him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Current Status of Tsukki's Virginity and Other Things Kuroo Knows Nothing About

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sexy content (throwback to when we called it lemons) in this fic, but if you don't want to see it, the fic ends at this phrase: "comfortable in knowing that they had no true secrets left between them. "

Kuroo liked to think that he knew Tsukki better than anyone. Sure, Yamaguchi was his best friend and had known him for years, but Tsukki _talked_ to Kuroo. Kuroo knew more than his favorite food, strawberry shortcake, or his favorite dinosaur, Brontosaurus. Kuroo knew his character, how to predict his actions, his vulnerabilities; he knew who Tsukki was. 

That’s why Kuroo was so thrown when he realized Tsukki wasn’t telling him something. 

It wasn’t even that Tsukki was actively keeping a secret from him. It was more that there were a series of events which were suspicious. Kuroo wasn’t the jealous type, he knew Tsukki liked him, but he couldn’t help but feel a little...perturbed. 

They had started dating in first semester of Tsukki’s second year of university. They had been friends, texting since that first training camp during Kuroo’s third year. Kuroo, of course, had liked Tsukki for what felt like forever. Kuroo, at first sight, knew he was adorable. He had mostly liked Tsukki’s good-looks in high school, but once he got to know him, he had learned that Tsukki really was _the best_.

Being a romantic at heart, Kuroo had had a lot of passing relationships, but with Tsukki he couldn’t imagine letting it end. That’s why, when he finally gained the strength to ask Tsukki out and Tsukki said yes in that knowing tone, like it was an obvious answer, Kuroo assumed that the problems ended there.

But about a month into their relationship, Kuroo started to realize Tsukki wasn’t telling him something. Every Wednesday, both Tsukki and Kuroo had about an hour break in their schedules, enough time to grab lunch and meet up for a while. They had just grabbed their coffees and muffins, Tsukki drinking a coma-inducing blend of caramel, chocolate, and caffeine, Kuroo, a plain latte, when someone started eyeing them from across the shop. 

“A friend?” Kuroo asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows. Tsukki looked behind him, his eyes widening slightly before quickly shifting forward again.

“No.” 

“You’re lying,” Kuroo sang. “Who is he? A friend? A classmate? Ohoho, an ex-boyfriend?” he prodded. 

“You know I haven’t had any relationships before this one. He’s an acquaintance. I had a class with him first semester. I don’t even remember his name,” Tsukki explained, his tone annoyed. 

“Tsukishima-kun!” the guy called from across the coffee shop, walking towards them with a sudden burst of purpose.

“He seems to remember you well enough,” Kuroo murmured while laughing. Tsukki cringed, clearly not eager to talk to his classmate. Kuroo mused about saving Tsukki, getting him out of this awkward conversation, being his _boyfriend in shining armor_ , when the guy finally got to the table. 

“Hey, Tsukishima-kun! How have you been?” he asked, innocent enough. 

“Fine. Studying,” Tsukki responded, not bothering to even ask back. His one-word answers were standoffish, but Tsukki had never been exceptionally friendly to anyone, so Kuroo didn’t question it. 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo supplied after the predictable lull in conversation. “And you are?” he asked with a saccharine grin. 

“I’m Yamada,” he answered, an awkward lilt in his voice. 

“Nice to meet you. So, how do you know Tsukki~?” Kuroo practically sang, teasing them both. Tsukki shot him a glare. 

“We had class together,” Tsukki interjected, sipping his coffee irritably. 

“Oooh what class? Any professor I would know?” Kuroo continued, smirking at the blonds discomfort. 

“Calc 1000. Your little literature degree doesn’t really require anything past basic addition, so you wouldn’t know our professor,” Tsukki responded, a sarcastic smirk on his lips. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t seen each other around again, Tsukishima-kun. We’re both in the same major, so we should have overlapping classes,” Yamada mumbled. 

“I’m ahead in most classes. I tested out of a few classes before I took the major. Anyway, I have to study for my next class, which is now in...” Tsukki checked his phone, “45 minutes.” He looked at Yamada, impatience clear on his face. 

“Oh, uh, ok,” Yamada scratched his neck in discomfort. “I, uh, just came over here to see if you ever wanted to hang out, like we did last time. That was really good and um, cool. So, if you have my number we should, hang out, maybe...” he trailed off. 

“Pathetic,” Tsukki muttered, taking a bite of his muffin and rolling his eyes. 

“Tsukki, don’t be so rude. Tsukki’s really busy with homework and our cute dates lately. Don’t worry about it, he might contact you eventually,” Kuroo explained. It was doubtful Tsukki would ever even think about this guy, but Kuroo didn’t want to ruin his hope. He was an innocent in the Tsukishima cruelty game. 

“Well, I guess, bye then? Maybe see you around, so we can do something again?” 

Tsukki rolled his eyes at the guy, taking another bite of his muffin. The guy walked away a little confused, and sat back down. 

“I didn’t know you had any friends other than me. Who would have expected it? What type of hangout did you guys have that was clearly so special?” Kuroo asked, a grin stretched across his mouth. 

“We had a group project once. I don’t even know what he’s talking about,” Tsukki blushed and looked away. Kuroo had analyzed every expression of Tsukki’s, and he knew Tsukki was lying, probably out of embarrassment. It was so _cute_.

He also knew that Tsukki wouldn’t lie if anything was genuinely important, and so, in an attempt to be a good boyfriend to Tsukki, Kuroo let it go. And yes, it was entirely unlike him to respect anyone's privacy pretty much ever, but he would do it, just this once, for Tsukki. 

Being a good, long-term boyfriend was a whole new ballgame to Kuroo and he was used to being good at things. Kuroo wanted to be a good boyfriend, the best boyfriend. In that past, Kuroo only had failed relationships, a few dates, a few grand ideas, and sex. Now he was supposed to be a boyfriend. He was supposed to be supportive and listen carefully to everything Tsukki wanted. And everyday, Kuroo thanked God he was dating quiet Tsukki and not someone constantly demanding, like Oikawa. 

He still pushed Tsukki’s buttons, teasing him until he blushed, or retorting with something rude, but he also tried to make things good for him. Most of the time he didn’t mind being caring and careful, but this whole “being respectful” thing was also killing him. 

He knew, from the shoujo manga he secretly read nonstop, that a person's first time was supposed to be special. Kuroo had been doing his best to be patient and wait for when he was sure Tsukki would be ready. Sex was supposed to be all special and candles and romance, and Kuroo wanted that for them. Tsukki hadn’t been in a relationship before, he was a virgin, and way too good at foreplay for his own good. 

Kuroo first realized the true extent of what he had gotten himself into when they first started getting really hot and heavy. Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama had finally realized polyamory was a very doable thing, which meant Kenma was never home, causing Kuroo and Kenma’s shared apartment to be constantly free. That freedom came with some red hot temptation that went by the name Tsukishima Kei. All of a sudden Tsukki was all over Kuroo. Kuroo would invite him over to eat a pizza and watch a movie, but Tsukki was just so.....cute!

He dabbed his pizza to remove the grease before eating it, every single time. And he would come over in these soft, _thin_ sweatpants and Kuroo’s old volleyball shirt, which he had been systematically stealing. Every time they watched a movie he would do a big, long stretch, raising his arms above his head, showing off his stomach, before cuddling into Kuroo. He would even burrow into Kuroo, rubbing his face into his neck, so close to one of Kuroo’s favorite spots to be kissed. 

Frankly, Kuroo couldn’t handle it anymore. This emotional intimacy was getting his dick harder than any physical sex had in his life. 

It wasn’t even just that. After the movies, Tsukki had this way of slowly convincing Kuroo to make out with him. He would start rubbing his face against his neck again, letting his lips brush right under his ear a few times. Then he would kiss the bottom of his jaw, then his cheekbone, his nose, his chin, the corner of his mouth, and finally, his lips. 

Of course, Kuroo gave in! His beautiful boyfriend was kissing him! What else was Kuroo supposed to do but let Tsukki climb into his lap and deepen the kiss? 

And Tsukki was an a-fucking-mazing kisser. Kuroo came in ready to teach, but he was the one learning. You would assume TsukiSingle Kei wouldn’t be a born kisser, with his awkward demeanor and extensive passive aggression, but unfortunately the universe hated Kuroo. His mouth knew how to move more than just to create those clever strings of words that destroyed the self-esteem of many. His mouth knew how to make miracles. Kissing Tsukki was like kissing a tidal wave, powerful and overwhelming.

The worst part wasn’t even how good the kissing was; it was how good the _moaning_ was. Every single time Kuroo kissed Tsukki’s neck, it was all soft moans, quick gasps, and occasionally a tiny whine of “Tetsu, ah yes.” 

Basically, Tsukishima Kei was going to kill his boyfriend. 

Kuroo knew to stop it when Tsukki would start to grind down, those thin sweatpants not doing much to protect his beautiful ass. 

After Kuroo dramatically broke up their make outs the third or fourth time, unable to handle much more without going further, Tsukki finally asked, “Why...don’t you want to go farther?” grinding down in emphasis. 

“I just...want us to be...special. I want this to be special for you,” Kuroo groaned out. 

If Tsukki were more romantic he would have responded with something like, “We don’t need special, we just need to be together,” but instead, he chose to poke Kuroo in the ribs and mutter, “Whatever.” 

So that’s where their relationship was. A lot of affection, a lot of intimacy, and a lot of languid kisses. Kuroo had never jacked it so much in his life. 

Kuroo even started getting - and he couldn’t believe he was thinking this - jealous. Kuroo Tetsurou and jealousy had never gone together before in his life. But his lack of history with jealousy didn’t stop him from walking through campus and seeing Tsukki get nodded at and waved to by everyone they passed. He even saw a professor give Tsukki the up and down once. 

Everyone on this campus had it bad for his boyfriend, and yeah, he got it, Tsukki was fucking hot. He had that tall, blond, cool type appeal, but he didn’t look friendly? He looked stone-faced, cold. So why did he seem to have so many acquaintances on this campus? 

Okay, okay, he was exaggerating. Not _everyone_ on this campus waved to Tsukki, but more than Kuroo would have expected before they started dating! Pre-dating, Kuroo only got to see Tsukki during the occasional weekend hangout or pick-up volleyball game. He didn’t usually walk through campus with him, but dating caused it to become pretty frequent thing.

“How do you know so many people?” Kuroo finally broke down and asked. Tsukki jostled a little, his eyebrow raising condescendingly.

“Occasionally I like to go to my classes, Tetsurou. And in some of those classes, I’ve spoken to people,” he answered mildy. 

“You know I go to my classes too, but this is wild. _Everyone knows you_ ,” Kuroo whined. 

“You’re being dramatic Kuroo, not everyone knows me, but I’m a 190cm blond in Japan, I’m memorable. It’s not like I frequently hang out with these people; you barely leave me any free time.” As Tsukki said the words and Kuroo started to believe him, fate decided to mock the couple. A brunette, medium built and handsome in an average kind of way, approached them. 

“Tsukishima-kun! How have you been?” 

Tsukki blanched, before responding, “Good.” 

“That’s great! You’re taking another class with our old professor, right? How’s that going? Is he still miserable as ever?” 

“He’s still a tough grader, but I’m managing,” Tsukki answered, more polite than Kuroo normally would have expected.

“Ohoho, another person you have a class with. How big _are_ your classes?” Kuroo asked with a laugh. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to be rude! I’m Fujiota, Tsukishima-kun’s-”

“Study partner,” Tsukki interrupted. “This is my boyfriend, Kuroo.” 

“Boyfriend? Wow, I never would have expected you to be in a relationship.” Fujiota seemed genuinely surprised.

“I know! With a personality like his, how could he possibly have gotten so lucky as to date me?” Kuroo chuckled. “It was the glasses. How could I help but fall for someone who pulled those off?” Tsukki shot him a glare, but Fujiota laughed. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t just the glasses. I mean, you’re definitely a _fun_ type of guy to be with,” Fujiota added, shutting up when he saw Tsukki’s icy glare. At this point, Kuroo’s confusion was palpable. Sure, Tsukki was cute, interesting, funny even, but fun? Fun, he was not. 

“Tsukki? Fun? You would be the first to think that,” Kuroo smirked at him. 

“Oh no, I’m definitely not the first,” the guy laughed, giving Kuroo a meaningful look. Did Kuroo have any idea what that look meant though? Nope, not at all.

“Anyway, we have to get to class. Nice meeting you, Fujiota,” Kuroo responded awkwardly. 

“Yeah, see you guys around!” 

“I hope not,” Tsukki said with a smirk. 

At that they parted ways, Kuroo more baffled than ever, Tsukki definitely not talking. As much as Kuroo wanted to be respectful of the blonds business, his inner-nosiness was getting to him. He might have asked, but the moment had passed, and he had to let it go this time. 

Things only got worse from then on, when Kuroo got sick of Tsukki refusing to do anything but stay in on Friday and Saturday nights, deciding to drag his boyfriend out. Kuroo wasn’t even a big party boy, normally being perfectly happy watching a movie or cooking, but this was an exception. Both Akaashi and Bokuto would be there. 

Bokuto went to a different university than the rest of them, having chosen based on their volleyball team, not their academics. He and Akaashi hung out regularly, but Kuroo didn’t get to see his top bro as much as he wished he could have. He was ready to do anything in his power to get his boyfriend to go out with him. 

“Come on, Tsukki!” Kuroo begged shamelessly. “Didn’t you say you went to parties first year?”

“Yes, I went to parties, at Yamaguchi’s request. Now I don’t need to go to parties to needlessly socialize, I have you for that.” 

“Are you saying our socialization is needless? Also, you can bring Yamaguchi if you want. It’s perfect,” Kuroo pleaded. He started gently rubbing Tsukki’s wrist with his thumb, resorting to any tactic necessary. 

“Yamaguchi’s probably busy. I’m not stopping you from going, though. I’ll just study,” Tsukki deflected. 

“It’s not like you don’t like Akaashi and Bokuto, we never get to see them.” 

“We saw them two weeks ago. It’s moments like this that make me wish I was dating Akaashi instead. He wouldn’t force me to a party.” Kuroo climbed into Tsukki’s lap, straddling his thighs. 

“Come on, babe,” Tsukki cringed at the nickname, but Kuroo kissed the expression away. “We can just go for a little while. You don’t have to drink or anything,” Kuroo started kissing his neck, giving it a little nip. 

“Hey! No hickies!” Tsukki interjected, leading Kuroo to bite harder. 

“Too late,” Kuroo snickered into his neck, swiping his tongue over the mark he had created. “One party and I’ll stop begging you to go on real dates for the next month.” 

“Tempting,” Tsukki replied dryly. Kuroo kept kissing up his neck, onto his jaw and hovering over his mouth temptingly. 

“Come to this party with me, Kei,” Kuroo purred, provocatively. Tsukki’s cheeks lit up, reddening almost instantly. Kuroo finally kissed him slowly and passionately on the mouth, causing Tsukki to moan. 

“Fine, unngh. I’ll go with you.” He said between kisses. Kuroo grinned into the kiss, and Tsukki used the opportunity to stick his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth, slurping lewdly. 

Their tongues mashed together, saliva wetting their mouths obscenely. Kuroo wanted to be grossed out, but he couldn’t lie, he was into it. Tsukki wound one arm around Kuroo’s waist, drawing him closer, while the other hand pushed through his dark hair. 

Tsukki nibbled at Kuroo’s lip once, twice, three times and Tsukki grunted, jerking his hips up into Kuroo’s, while tugging on his hair. Kuroo’s own hands had slipped under Tsukki’s shirt, pushing it up to get to the soft, pale skin. 

Tsukki broke the kiss, and Kuroo let out a small, “Nooooo.” Tsukki pulled his own shirt over his head and started pushing at Kuroo’s shirt swiftly. Kuroo didn’t raise his arms, trying desperately not to give into temptation, but having a hard time not eyeing Tsukki’s cute, pink nipples. Why was everything about Tsukki so damn cute? 

Kuroo pecked Tsukki on the mouth, then on the nose, and pulled himself off of his lap. “So the parties tomorrow. We only have to be there for about an hour, and when you realize you’re having a good time, we can stay longer.” 

Tsukki glared at Kuroo. “Fine. Whatever, but I have one condition for this.” 

“No, no, no; you can’t just go adding on conditions after agreeing!” Kuroo protested. 

“This one's easy. You just have to promise not to get in trouble when we’re there. If anyone says anything or does anything that you don’t like, just ignore them. We go for Akaashi and Bokuto and don’t care about anyone else.” Kuroo’s brow furrowed, having no idea where this out of left field request came from. 

“Uh, okay, sure. I guess that’s fine. Bo and Akaashi are enough to handle anyway.” 

“Yeah, they definitely are. Akaashi tried to make out with both of us last time he was drunk,” Tsukki rolled his eyes. 

“And succeeded with one of us,” Kuroo laughed, raising his hand. 

“Good thing I don’t get jealous. Furthermore, Akaashi’s beautiful, I can forgive a few drunken pecks,” Tsukki snickered. 

“If he corners you tomorrow I’ll try to free you. Who knew that sullen dude would get horny as hell as soon as he takes a shot?” 

Tsukki’s stomach growled before he could answer, and Kuroo took that as a sign to start making dinner. 

The next night, Kuroo was excited to finally get to go out with Tsukki. Sure, they weren’t hiding their relationship, but they didn’t really do public couple things. Their weekly coffee dates were the most PDA they got. Kuroo wanted to show off that he was dating Tsukishima to everyone he could.

When he first told Bokuto and Akaashi about their relationship, they both flipped out; Bokuto offered to throw them a first date party. Akaashi actually smiled and congratulated them, which was as close to flipping out as Akaashi ever got. Kuroo was so happy to tell everyone that the guy he had crushed on since his senior year liked him back. Sometimes, it looked like Tsukki even loved him back. 

Since telling Bokuto and Akaashi though, there just hadn’t been very many people to tell. Tsukki told Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi without him, so he didn’t get to see their reactions. Kenma had encouraged him every step of the way, so he predicted it would work out ahead of time. Kuroo felt strange contacting the rest of Nekoma specifically to tell them he was dating someone from Karasuno. 

This party was the moment Kuroo needed in order to show off his boyfriend. This was the perfect opportunity. Not only were there a bunch of people from their university going to be there, but Tsukki mentioned Sugawara and Daichi might even show up. 

He was expecting Tsukki to take every opportunity to blend in. Which is why he was shocked when he showed up at Tsukki’s place with Akaashi and Bokuto and saw that Tsukki looked gorgeous. He had some tight, black skinny jeans, paired with heavy stylish boots and a gray v-neck. He wasn’t wearing anything over the top, in fact, this was the type of outfit you could see most people wear anywhere. It somehow just fit him perfectly. 

“Damn, Tsukki! Way to turn it up!” Bokuto shouted. 

Tsukki’s cheeks reddened slightly, but he smiled smugly and said, “Are you coming onto me Bokuto? Don’t you already have a boyfriend?” 

“I wouldn’t be mad at Bokuto for hooking up with you. I would mostly be jealous he was the one who got to,” Akaashi responded blandly. Kuroo pulled Tsukki close to his chest. 

“Stop hitting my boyfriend! He’s mine!” he whined over-dramatically. 

Tsukki rolled his eyes, pushing away from Kuroo, but still grabbing his hand.

“Let’s go to this stupid party, because you didn’t want to stay home and make out,” Tsukki complained. 

“I’m sorry, do I remember someone saying they would minimally whine?” Kuroo teased. 

Tsukki huffed in annoyance and led him forward.

The party was about as wild as Kuroo had expected, hundreds of people packed into one house. At this point in their relationship, Kuroo knew Tsukki could handle crowds, but this was getting a little stressful for even Kuroo. Eyes watched them as they walked in, Kuroo leading Tsukki to the alcohol as soon as they arrived. 

“I need a shot,” Tsukki murmured, while sneering at someone staring at them. 

Tsukki grabbed a red solo cup, snatched the vodka out of Kuroo’s hands and started pouring. The cup was over half full by the time he finally set the bottle down. He picked up the cup and chugged it down, his throat effortlessly swallowing down the alcohol without issue. 

“Damn, Tsukki. You really wanna get smashed tonight,” Kuroo commented. 

“From what people tell me, parties are only tolerable if there is alcohol or an orgasm. So far, alcohol seems more likely.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and drank his own, reasonably sized cup. Both of them refilled and walked to a couch to sit. Tsukki sat down, and Kuroo plopped next to him, one leg on the floor, the other bent awkwardly onto Tsukki’s lap. Tsukki shot him a look, but didn’t move his leg, so Kuroo assumed it was fine. 

Bokuto and Akaashi sat down next to them, Bokuto pulling Akaashi into his lap. Akaashi relaxed into it, wanting to let Bokuto have his way before Bokuto had to go back to his own university tomorrow. 

“So how’s your team been doing, man?” Kuroo asked, genuinely curious. 

“Amazing! I’ve been spiking all the time and they’re having me start, obviously,” Bokuto bellowed. “Of course, nothing is as good as when Akaashi was my setter. He should’ve come to my school, our volleyball is awesome! Sure Oikawa’s great, and he knows just how to toss for me, but he doesn’t _understand me_ ,” Bokuto ranted on. 

Kuroo clung to Bokuto’s words, missing competitive volleyball. Sure, he was on an intramural league here, but it was nothing compared to real college volleyball. Bokuto and Kuroo kept talking, and Tsukki pushed Kuroo’s leg off his lap. 

Kuroo glanced over to see Tsukki getting up and walking towards the alcohol again. He shrugged it off, hoping Tsukki was getting water, and turned back to his conversation with Bokuto, Akaashi beginning to interject here and there. 

“Lev has been constantly putting pressure on me, he’s trying to steal my position! But being the ace is the coolest, and I am the coolest, therefore I am the ace- hey is that Suguru from Nohebi?” Bokuto ended suddenly. 

Kuroo whipped his head around, following the line of Bokuto’s gaze to see none other than Suguru-fucking-Daisho tugging on Tsukki’s arm, pulling him to the corner of the kitchen that hosted the alcohol. Kuroo saw red and stood up immediately, pushing away from the couch. 

“Kuroo chill out,” Akaashi scolded as he followed behind. 

“Tsukki, what’s taking you so long?” Kuroo called to him, smiling stiffly. 

“I’m socializing Kuroo. Which is allowed, isn’t it?” Tsukki responded sarcastically. “I didn’t realize you had such control over me.” 

“Kuroo! It’s been awhile, how are you?” Daisho asked, tone overtly polite. 

“I’m fine. Since when do you know each other?” Kuroo asked, tensely, noticing Daisho’s hand still hovering by Tsukki’s hip. 

“We met at a party last semester. Hit it off almost immediately, and met up for coffee a few times, until Tsukishima-kun stopped texting me back about a three months ago,” Daisho responded, poking his tongue out of his mouth. 

It didn’t take a lot to figure out that Tsukki stopped texting him back because Kuroo and Tsukki had started dating. Daisho and Tsukki _couldn’t_ have dated before though, because Tsukki hadn’t been in a relationship. They must have been friends of convenience, Tsukki getting too busy with a boyfriend to pay attention to Daisho anymore. That _had_ to be it. 

“More importantly, you two also know each other?” Tsukki interjected, sounding almost shocked. 

“Yeah, we were on rival volleyball teams in high school. Nekoma took away my last chance at going to nationals,” Daisho responded bitterly. 

“Fuck,” Tsukki mumbled, grabbing the bottle of Vodka and drinking it straight, no cup, no fuss. 

“What’s wrong? Nekoma also take out your team?” Daisho teased. “Probably not, they got lucky in our match.” 

Kuroo started to interject when he was silenced by Tsukki with a look. His hands clasped into fists, as he jammed them to his side. He glared menacingly at Daisho and his ridiculous hair, which may have been a little hypocritical, but come on. It was almost suspiciously neat, and he hadn’t changed his style at all from high school. Why was Tsukki even friends with him in the first place? 

“Actually no, we never got to compete. My team lost to Fukurodani when we got to nationals that year,” Tsukki answered. 

“Bokuto’s all alone over there, we should get back to him before he gets upset,” Akaashi finally interjected, having stayed almost silent this whole time. 

“Yeah, come on Tsukki, let’s see if we can get Bo to do a keg stand, you love when he falls,” Kuroo said through a forced smile. 

“Keii can stay here! We only just got to talking. I haven’t seen you at one of these in forever, and you used to _make_ the night. I heard they’re breaking out the body shots later. Tetsurou will be fine on his own” Daisho said, shooting Kuroo a glare when Kuroo hooked his arm through Tsukki’s. Kuroo almost lost it at the use of Tsukki’s first name, but he remembered what he promised when he convinced Tsukki to come to the party in the first place. But how was he to know, when he made that promise, that he was dealing with the most annoying guy in Tokyo?

“It’s alright, I’ve got the body shots part of the night covered with Tsukki, him being my boyfriend and all,” Kuroo sang lightly, rubbing it in. Kuroo couldn’t help but internally snicker, Daisho thinking he would get to put his forked tongue anywhere near Tsukki. 

“What? Since when do you date exclusively? You dumped me for Kuroo?” Daisho exclaimed, shocking Kuroo right out of his happy thoughts. 

Kuroo’s heart started beating fast. He pulled his arm back, wanting to punch that stupid smirk right off his face, when Akaashi jammed his fingers in Kuroo’s ribs. He dropped his arm, taking a step back from Daisho, breathing deeply. Tsukki really had lied. Lied directly to his face, about dating his rival. Obviously it wasn’t a big deal that Tsukki had dated before, but did he really not trust Kuroo enough to tell him the truth? If he didn’t trust Kuroo why were they dating at all? Kuroo was overwhelmed by questions and doubts, when Tsukki broke through that. 

“We never dated, stop being an asshole. Kuroo let’s go outside, I need some air,” Tsukki demanded. He grabbed Kuroo’s hand a started pulling him through the crowd, leading him towards the door. Kuroo didn’t even get a chance to resist, throwing glares and sneers over his shoulder at Daisho. He could see, as he was tugged away, Daisho give a hearty laugh, and Kuroo wanted to kill. A few people smirked at Tsukki as they walked through the party, but Kuroo paid it almost no mind. 

“At it again!” a voice shouted through the crowd, and at this point Kuroo had no fucking idea what was going on. 

When they finally got outside, Tsukki started kissing Kuroo, but Kuroo lightly grasped his arms and pushed him back. 

“Tsukki hold up, you need to explain to me what’s going on. This is getting weird. Everyone packed in this house knows you, and you said you hadn’t dated anyone, but Daisho seems to think otherwise. What’s going on?” he asked angrily, still gripping Tsukki’s arms. 

“We didn’t date! We were, I don’t know, friends with benefits, maybe. It doesn’t really matter, we weren’t together,” Tsukki explained. 

“Friends with benefits?” Kuroo’s mind went black, “For like, making out?” 

“Making out, blow jobs, penetrative sex a few times,” Tsukki answered slowly, a question playing out across his face. 

“Wait....what? You’ve had sex with Daisho? You’ve had sex with anyone? What?” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“Yes...of course?” Tsukki seemed just as confused as he did. 

“Wait, but you said you hadn’t been in a relationship.” 

“There are other ways of having sex than being in a relationship. I like sex and I like alcohol…” Tsukki said gently, almost nervously. “Last year, I occasionally liked to have alcohol and sex at the same time.” 

“Wow, okay, uh, wow.” Kuroo was overwhelmed.

“You can’t be angry at me about this, Tetsu! You’ve had sex before too!’ Tsukki proclaimed. Kuroo’s heart clenched guiltily.

“No, no, I’m not mad. How could I be mad? I’m just a little...surprised. How did I miss this? It’s so....obvious.” 

The realization of all what he had missed rushed back to him, from Yamada and Fujiota, to all the people looking at them when they walked through campus. Tsukki wasn’t making friends, he had slept around and gone to parties. He must be amazing in bed. 

“Jesus Christ, why haven’t we had sex yet at this point, damn?”

Tsukki blinked in surprise, a cute, blushing expression crossing his face. 

“I just thought you wanted to take it slow. I didn’t realize you were protecting my virginity,” Tsukki snickered and an uncertain expression spread out upon his features. “You... You really don’t mind how much I’ve slept around?”

“No, of course not! I love you, Kei.” Kuroo smiled gently at Tsukki, and pecked his lips. “Wait, I do mind that your mouth has been on Daisho’s dick more recently than mine,” Kuroo realized suddenly. 

“We can rectify that situation easily,” Tsukki smirked cockily, leaning into him and kissing him roughly, biting at Kuroo’s lip. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down there babe. You’re drunk as hell, and I’m not having our first romp at time when you could genuinely end up throwing up on my dick,” Kuroo stated. Tsukki glared and went to protest but Kuroo cut him off. “Nope, follow me. We’re going to go tell Bokuto and Akaashi we’re leaving, and then go home, drink some water, and sleep this off.” 

“Ugh, you’re being so parental. But we’ve only been here 45 minutes, you’ve barely gotten a chance to see Bokuto and Akaashi. Sugawara and Sawamura haven't even shown up yet”

Kuroo snickered and dragged Tsukki back into the house. 

“I can see Bo another time, plus we text all the time. I’ll go watch one of his games or something soon. It’s fine. Let’s just get you to bed.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Tsukki growled grumpily. 

“You might not be drunk, but the sooner we go to bed, the sooner we wake up and fuck.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” Tsukki finally agreed, surprisingly without fight. 

They said their goodbyes to Akaashi and Bokuto, Bokuto too wrapped up in sucking tequila out of Akaashi’s stomach, Akaashi unable to say much with the lime in his mouth. 

Kuroo and Tsukki took the subway home, comfortable in knowing that they had no true secrets left between them. 

The next morning, the culmination of alcohol and emotional weariness lead both Kuroo and Tsukki to sleeping until 1pm. Contrary to popular belief, Kuroo was the morning person of this relationship - the perpetual bedhead was deceiving. Tsukki would sleep until 2pm everyday if he didn’t have classes starting at 10:30am most mornings. 

Kuroo woke up barely hungover, just a slight headache and thirst to prove that he had had anything to drink at all. Tsukki was clutched to him, long legs wrapped around his waist, one arm thrown over his chest and his face nuzzling into his neck. Tsukki was a clinger, had been since they first started dating. He rarely touched Kuroo until they made it official, and suddenly the floodgates opened and every single time they were alone they were cuddling. 

Unfortunately for Tsukki, Kuroo needed to pee like hell. Normally, if he could, he would stay burrowed in bed until their alarms went off, but this was not something that could wait, so he started peeling limbs off of himself, and rolled out of bed. He quickly emptied his bladder and brushed his teeth, trying to shake some of the sleep off of himself. 

“You’re awake?” he asked, seeing Tsukki sitting up in their bed when he returned to their room. 

“You shook the entire bed when you got up, I was forced awake,” Tsukki lamented dramatically. Tsukki walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, while Kuroo got dressed in his weekend wear, i.e. jeans and a long sleeve shirt. 

“Are you hungry?” Tsukki called from the bathroom. 

“No, I could wait another hour or two before eating.” Tsukki walked out from the bathroom shirtless, his pajama pants distractingly low-slung. 

“Good, because I don’t want anything distracting you,” he responded, a smirk on his face as he took in Kuroo’s lusty expression. 

“From what?” Kuroo teased, grinning playfully.

“From me sucking your dick. Now that I know I can suck you off, I will be sucking you off. Now take off your pants.” 

“Aren’t you hungover?” Kuroo questioned. 

“Aren’t you surprisingly hesitant to get my mouth on your penis?”

“Well hot damn, never mind. Come here.” 

Tsukki sauntered towards Kuroo, one eyebrow raised, until Kuroo pulled him in close, pressing their lips together softly. Tsukki didn’t want soft, he wanted hard, and fast, and passionate, so he took Kuroo’s lip between his teeth and bit it roughly. Kuroo groaned into it, wrapping his arms around Tsukki. 

Their lips clashed together roughly, tongues melding and pushing against one another. The kiss was wet and filthy, saliva dribbling down Kuroo’s chin, but he didn’t mind. Tsukki’s hands trailed from his hair, where they had been tugging on the already messy bedhead, to his neck, his ribs, his abs, and finally hooked into the band of his jeans. 

Tsukki started unbuttoning Kuroo’s pants, unzipping his jeans until they were easily pushed down to his ankles. 

“Slow down there, Kei. Let’s get shirts off first,” Kuroo jokingly reprimanded. 

Tsukki pulled off his shirt in one fluid movement, revealing his narrow, pale chest. No one would call Tsukki buff, but he was toned and lithe. He was stronger than he looked, grace and elegance present in the skin pulling against muscle and bone. His ribs pushed out slightly as his diaphragm expanded and lungs filled up, breathing heavily. Kuroo fell in love again. 

“The way you're staring is getting excessive. You’ve seen me shirtless before,” Tsukki snickered. 

“But I’ve never seen you shirtless before an orgasm,” Kuroo shot back, ripping off his shirt gruffly. 

Kuroo was certainly more filled out than Tsukki, with strong pecs moving into abs. He had lost a little of his previous fitness from high school, softening a little at the hips, but it wasn’t anything to be self-conscious of. He was still strong, toned muscular lines demonstrating an above average fitness level. Tsukki didn’t notice any of his supposed flaws, he just noticed that his boyfriend was hot as hell. 

Their lips converged again, the kiss getting clumsy and messy until Tsukki started kissing down his jaw, onto his neck. He pressed his lips against his jugular before suddenly shifting down and biting roughly into his shoulder. Kuroo let out a cry and felt his dick start to harden. 

“Babe, take off your pants,” Kuroo begged, tugging at Tsukki’s pajamas waistband. Tsukki tugged at them, pushing them down to his ankles. Tsukki stepped out of them, completely naked now, having not worn boxers to bed. 

Kuroo relished the opportunity to finally look at his boyfriend totally and completely naked. He hadn’t gotten to see those hip bones before, or how they led tantalizingly to a patch of blonde hair and a gorgeous cock. Tsukki was a little longer than Kuroo by a few centimeters, but also a little less thick. The perfect dick to wrap his hands around, to jam down his throat, to get fucked by one day, though he wanted to fuck Tsukki first. 

While Kuroo ogled Tsukki’s dick, Kuroo was suddenly shoved backwards onto the bed. 

“Aggressive Tsukki! Nice,” Kuroo laughed. 

“You can call me Tsukki now, but I want you screaming my first name when you come,” Tsukki demanded haughtily, sinking onto his knees.

Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide. Tsukki mouthed at his abs, moving over to his hip and biting a bruise into the skin. Kuroo groaned and Tsukki turned smug. He pulled on Kuroo’s boxers, while Kuroo lifted his hips to allow the boxers to go down to his ankles, putting his cock perfectly close to Tsukki’s face. 

Before he knew it, Tsukki took Kuroo between his lips, and his dick hardened monumentally.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned. Tsukki brought up one hand to steady his dick with, while teasing the head with his tongue, swirling it around. He started dripping spit out of his mouth, pulling off and licking up the underside. He kissed the head, and then totally sunk down on his cock, taking it all the way into the back of his throat and punching the air out of Kuroo’s lungs, leaving him gasping. 

Tsukki pulled back up, sinking up and down again and again, breathing heavily through his nose, working his way a little deeper and deeper down on Kuroo. After about the tenth time going up and down, he pulled off, took a deep breath, and pushed his face all the way down, his nose brushing Kuroo’s pelvis. 

“Unngh, fuck, _fuck!_ Tsukki.” 

Tsukki looked up, still with Kuroo’s entire dick in his mouth, and glared. He swirled his tongue around a few times, rubbing the vein, and Kuroo almost saw stars, when suddenly he pulled off. 

“Fuck my face,” Tsukki demanded, voice gruff.

“No fucking way can you handle that. This is your first blow job in what? Four months?” Kuroo asked.

“Tetsu, if you don’t fuck my face I won’t be giving another blow job for four months.”

And at Tsukki calling him ‘Tetsu’ he gave in, always weak to nicknames. He stood up, and looked down at Tsukki, submissively on his knees, hands down by his sides, eyes watering. The fact he hadn’t come yet was a miracle, and now Tsukki wanted him to do this. He would likely last all of thirty seconds. 

“Tell me if it becomes too much,” Kuroo mumbled, before pushing past Tsukki’s lips and into the warm heat. He tangled one hand into Tsukki’s blond hair, slightly longer than in high school, just enough to lightly tug on. Kuroo pulled Tsukki’s glasses off and threw them on the bed, and then he started to thrust. 

He started off slow and shallow, not pushing into Tsukki’s throat, just staying in the mouth area. He watched Tsukki taking the first few inches of his dick in amazement, not having thought they would even get to hand jobs in the next month. Then he looked in Tsukki’s eyes glaring up at him and knew what he wanted. Tsukki wanted it rough, so he did what he had to, he thrusted deeper. 

He thrusted into his throat, and Tsukki moaned around his dick, the vibrations making Kuroo’s vision black out for a moment, delightful heat burning through his body. Kuroo took a deep breath and thrust again, a little deeper this time. Tsukki’s eyes leaking tears, spit dripping down his chin. Kuroo started getting into a rhythm, thrusting deeper and deeper each time. 

He pushed all the way in, with one deep thrust, his climax building, and then pulled all the way out. 

“Are you close?” Tsukki groaned, stroking himself with one hand. 

“Yeah, fuck, Tsukki, your mouth,” Kuroo groaned, thrusting in again. 

“Cum on my face, not in my mouth,” Tsukki demanded, when Kuroo pulled back. 

Kuroo thrust all the way back in, his rhythm stagnating, unable to handle it anymore. His thrusts grew irregular, pushing to the hilt, when Tsukki reached up and grabbed his balls. As Tsukki’s fingers gently played with his balls, Tsukki moaned around him, rubbing his tongue against the vein, and Kuroo lost it. 

“Fuck! Kei! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kei!” he shouted, probably ruining the neighbors morning. He pulled all the way out, coming all over Tsukki’s pretty face, running down his cheeks and over his lips. 

Tsukki let out a loud moan, Kuroo barely noticed, falling back onto the bed, covering his face with his arm. Tsukki pulled off with a loud pop, and it took Kuroo a minute to get back to his previous level of awareness. 

“Okay, fuck, let me get you off, Kei,” Kuroo realized, sitting up abruptly.

“Uh, I’m fine,” Tsukki responded, wiping at his face with his hand. 

Kuroo looked down and saw Tsukki’s stomach covered in his own cum. 

“Fucking hell, did you cum while sucking me off? That’s too hot, I’m gonna die,” Kuroo exclaimed, his eyes widened dramatically. Tsukki blushed a little and looked away, the white fluid on his cheeks beginning to dry. “No, I’m serious. Stop looking so cute, I’m gonna get hard again.”

“I was also jacking off, it’s not like I came untouched,” Tsukki muttered. 

“But you could come untouched, couldn’t you? Just me fucking you. Fuck, Kei, we’re going to need to try that. Shit, that was amazing, let me clean you up,” Kuroo said, sounding excited.

Kuroo leaned forward and started licking the rapidly cooling cum off Tsukki’s face. 

“Let’s just shower,” Tsukki mumbled. 

Kuroo pulled up, and saw Tsukki’s cheeks getting progressively redder, his expression shy. 

“What’s wrong? Did I fuck up?” Kuroo asked abruptly. 

“N-no, no. It’s just...sex has never been this good for me,” Tsukki responded awkwardly. 

“It’s better when it’s emotional, it always is,” Kuroo said, grinning. 

“I love you,” Tsukki admitted, almost grudgingly. Kuroo started laughing loudly, a huge grin breaking out on his face. 

“I can’t believe you’re telling me you love me for the first time while naked, covered in semen! That’s so you, I can’t handle it.” Tsukki blushed again, reaching for his glasses on the bed and putting them back on. He got up and walked towards the shower, shooting Kuroo a glare. 

“Tsukki wait!” Kuroo ran after him. “For the record, I love you too!” 

“I know, Tetsu,” Tsukki smiled, ducking into the bathroom, locking the door, and laughing while Kuroo desperately tried to get in, their relationship the happiest it ever had been, despite the begging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give me feedback and comments, because I'm new to writing for Haikyuu. I'm even looking for critical feedback, so throw everything you can at me (as long as it's not too mean.) Hopefully you enjoyed! Also follow me on tumblr I'm very lonely and love to talk hq:
> 
> sunseight.tumblr.com


End file.
